The World Comes around Again Part 1
by Marlowe2158
Summary: The Pines twins leave Gravity Falls for this new investigation which takes to not an simple investigation, but the Discovery of new Family history, Secret Societies, and even new companions.


The World Comes around Again.

A Gravity Falls OC Fan Fiction

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.

Radioactive belongs to Imagine Dragons.

COPYRIGHT ACT OF 1976

§ 107 . Limitations on exclusive rights: Fair use40

Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 106 and 106A, the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include—

(1) the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;

(2) the nature of the copyrighted work;

(3) the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and

(4) the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work.

The fact that a work is unpublished shall not itself bar a finding of fair use if such finding is made upon consideration of all the above factors.

Chapter 1. Connor's opening moves.

It was a sunny morning, around 9:00 AM Pacific Standard Time.

The night before Dipper Pines discovered a new book, one that held... not words but diagrams and blueprints to unknown devices. He decided to pack the book somewhere safe until he could read it.

Today as he was reading the book a strange man approached the shack, as Gravity Falls being the small town it was, he thought it was strange for someone that he could not know be here, of all places... But something was off about this man.

Something not supernatural. But like he had been artificially enchanced, his skin slighltly had an unatural pigment near his collar bone. But he brushed it off, until that is to say the man went inside. Wendy as always was sitting there slacking off in her chair.

The bell on the door ringing woke her up and she fell over. The man stopped at the door for a second, he was wearing a military camoflouge zip up hoodie both hands in pockets, jeans, and low cut shoes. For some reason he also was wearing a mouth cover and sunglasses and a beanie.

Wendy ignored the man's appearence and came up looking quite annoyed

"Hey! You don't just slam in the door when someone is propped up on a stool or chair sleeping like that bub!"

The man turned his head towards her. He glared at her for a moment.

"Well? Are you gonna say somethin'?"

The man while still glaring at her turned his body towards her direction, taking off his beanie, revealing a mix of golden colored hair or in this case bright blondish, there was some brown mixed in, making a combination of a chestnut like color. He took off his sunglasses revealing white

pearled eyes, really shiny ones too. He also removed his mouth cover. His face fully revealed and him putting his head wear into his pockets, he fixed his hair style to make a faux hawk. After this he grinned and seemed like a normal person. His posture was that as like if it were careless like a teenager.

The guy looked around 16 or 17.

Wendy's head jolted back, she stared a little with a expression of suprise. She didn't expect him to be her age.

He finally spoke.

"Hi there, I am Connor Briggs, I am from the next town over called Cascade Hills."

Wendy paused for a moment, she

"Hi, I'm Wendy."

"Nice to meet you Wendy."

Connor turned his attention to Dipper who was glancing at him with a distrusting look. Almost like he was disgusted. Despite just being distrusting. His face peaking just over the book enough to reveal his eyes.

Connor saw the untrusting look and cocked his head towards Wendy, Connor lost his grin.

"Whats up with the kid? He seems to not like me very much."

"Oh don't mind him, that's just Dipper, his sister is much more, well social we'll just leave it at that."

"Ah I see."

"So uhh... Connor. What brings you to town?"

"My family is missing an important artifact and I've been sent to retrieve it."

"I think Dipper would know something about that."

"I think I'll ask him."

Wendy went on to stare with that blush at Connor

Connor walked over to dipper as he began to stand up, Connor towered over him. Connor being a skinny 16 year old boy, with a height of 5'9"

Dipper looked up to Connors silhouette who was blacked out by the light on the sealing. His face only slightly visible.

Connor grinned at the short Dipper.

"Hey, your name is Dipper right?"

"Uhh yeah... Why are you towering over me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry, Ill move back a bit.

Dipper having gone from a distrustful look to a blank stare was now staring at the tall 16 year old as he backed away."

"Anyways, I'm Connor I'm from Cascade Hills."

"Cas-cade hills?"

"Yeah it's kinda about 20 minutes from Gravity Falls."

"Oh, Well I've never heard of it."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't."

Connor studied the cover of the book Dipper had, he then noticed it was the book he was looking for."

"So I see you found my Father's Alamac."

"His what? Alamac? Is this what this thing is?"

"Yes and I'd appreciate if you didn't read it."

Connor slowly grabbed the book away from Dipper's hand, Dipper then went back to his somewhat distasteful face.

Connor looked at the book for a second and at Dipper.

"Apologies but I need this for my Father."

Connor quickly swept away, saying thanks to both Wendy and Dipper for holding his father's alamac and quickly left the building. He got into his Military like car and slammed the door shut. He drove away leaving a large trail of dust.

Dipper spent a few minutes compteplating what to do as that book and the Teenager who claims it as his Father's alamac simply fascinated him. He then came to the conclusion he needed to investigate, but where would this vehicle be heading, as it would be such a common model.

Luckily Dipper recalled the License plate number and wrote it down, he then ran off to see Mabel.

Chapter Case of the Mysterious Teenager.

Mabel! Mabel! Dipper cried out while carrying the slip of paper that held the car's license plate number.

"What? what? Dipper you seem to be excited about somethin'.

"You betcha I am. We got a mystery."

"oooooh, What about?"

"Well earlier today a guy walked into the store saying he was looking for that Book I found on the side of the road the other night."

"Whats the mystery in that?"

"Something just didnt fit right with that guy... It felt like his own body wasn't his actual form. His very mind set felt like it was... closer to our own age."

"You mean like he could be our age maybe a bit older or younger but probably found a fountain of youth?"

"Where would you get an idea like that from?

"I dunno, It just seems possible with all the crazy junk we've seen."

Dipper and Mabel went to see Stan after Dipper told Mabel the whole story.

"Grunkle Stan, can you take us to Cascade Hills?" Dipper and Mabel both asked this at the same time.

"Uhh wai- CASCADE HILLS!?"

"Uh yeah..." Dipper answered curiously.

"I'd thought you'd never ask, that place is ripe with a bunch of mystery."

"How come you never went by your self then?"

"Legally I can't leave town if you guys are here, Plus you know it's been a while since I've actually been out."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well okay but still can you take us?"

"Sure, But I'll need time to get ready."

"What would you need?"

"I have old... Friends there."

"Oh here we go again, fine but don't expect us to bail you out again."

"Heh, don't worry its not that kind of business."

They packed up things like lunch for the day and other essential items to use while in Cascade Hills.

\

As they were about the step out the door Stan called to Wendy.

"Wendy make sure you close up shop tonight. Me and the kids here won't be home until tommorow."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure sure..."

Wendy looked dazed both hands on her cheeks looking at the cieling like she was fantasizing.

Stan shrugged off this as just another modern teenager thing.

They left around 10 minutes past the hour.

They arrived around 11:30 AM

Stan pulled the car to the side of the road in front of the "Welcome to Cascade Hills" sign, he put his hand on the back of the front passenger seat before turning around to face the twins.

"Hey since this is going to be the only time we will probably actually hang out lets get a picture for the moment."

"Uhh I don't know Stan" Dipper replied.

"Oh come on Dipper you are hardly ever family oriented to anyone else but me."

"Yea- yeah I guess, so."

They set up a camera so they could take a picture in front of the Cascade Hills sign.

Mabel being as she as put both of her index fingers and expanded her face to make a goofy face.

Dipper had a kind of a distressed grin.

Stan just smiled not noticing the emotional look of Dipper or what ever Mabel was trying to do.

The camera emitted a beep and a extremely bright flash, so much so Dipper held his eyes shut for atleast a good minute.

"Okay thats a rap." Stan said while blinking quite wildly for a second.

As he grabbed the picture as it developed he looked at it and said "Ah, good times, Okay lets go."

They got back in the car after packing the camera.

They continued driving down a long road for about 5 minutes.

Mabel frowned as she and Dipper saw nothing but forests.

"I saw the sign but where's the town. I WANT TO SEE A TOWN YEANN!"

Mabel kicked her legs back and forth while rubbing her hands all over her face.

"You'll see it soon enough Mabel." Stan Replied with a grin on his face.

Dipper put up one eyebrow in an look of confusion.

"Are you sure? I see nothing but tre- es.. Oh my goodness."

Then an opening on the downsloping road of the mountain appeared. Over a metal railing it revealed a gargantuan lake surounded by heavily wooded mountains and hills

on the edge was Cascade Hills, the city appeared to be atleast 2 and a half miles wide. In addition there was an Military Airbase. with something that looked like a large dome in the distance.

Dipper was so impressed by the town and it's sunkissed lake thath is jaw as well as mabels dropped, even though Mabel's was more pressed against the window and smiling, Dipper just looked like a big suprised being.

"Holy cow." Mabel said her eyes sparkling at the same time.

"You said it." Dipper replied.

Stan just sat there one arm on the side arm rest of the car door window as he smiled looking smug.

"So Stan... how do you know someone from here." Dipper said snapping back out of it.

"We worked together some years ago. I think it was 1994 at the time."

"And you havent seen eachother since?" Mabel asked hands still pressed against the car window but her head was cocked towards Stan, but before he could answer she pressed her face back against the window.

"No we haven't really and we kind of havent been on the best of terms since then."

Chapter 3. "What are you doing in my house?"

about 2 hours later Dipper and Mabel were eating lunch in a Diner.

As they were about to leave, Stan, being in another building was thrown out onto the sidewalk a voice yelling "You never paid me back! So forget about it, and stay out!" The doors from which he was thrown slammed behind him.

Mabel and dipper walked up to him as he faced up to them covering his eyes as Dipper was standing directly in front of the sun.

"Visiting old friends eh? Are you sure it wasnt just for old debts."

"Heh. uhh. Well you know I only asked for a few more dollars and then he freaked out."

"Well with your record I'd throw you out of my place too if you owed me a huge sum of money."

"Oh come one Dipper, It's not my fault."

"Sure it isn't." Dipper replied, Stan then stood up. As they did this Dipper saw the same car he saw Connor take off in.

"Oh crud! THAT'S THE SAME CAR THE GUY RODE IN STAN GET THE CAR QUICK!"

"why?"

"Don't ask just go!"

"Alright, alright sheesh.

Stan, Mabel and Dipper rushed to get into the car and they followed the car as it approached it's destination, it stopped in a drive way of a large 3 story house just 2 minutes outside of Cascade Hills

They quietly waited to see who was driving the car. It was Connor. As he got out he locked the doors and stared in a bunch of directions as if he were scanning the horizon for anyone watching him.

Luckily the car was hidden well enough for Connor not to notice but also enough for Dipper to see out the window.

As he entered he looked behind him one last time. Dipper, Stan and Mabel ducked there heads so to see if wouldnt notice them, Connor shrugged and unlocked the door an entered. Taking the key with him.

Dipper while still looking at the door put together a plan.

"Okay guys here's the plan we will camp out here until nightfall then we break in.

"What Dipper are you crazy?" Stan exclaimed

"Quiet!, We are staking out here, and I am sure of this."

Mabel just looked on as they argued. Just staring on as they exchanged words.

"Enough Grunkle Stan, this could be the discovery of the century, What happened to you!? You used to go with your twin brother discovering and solving mysteries all the time didn't you?"

"Well I- well, uh yeah. Fine! fine, we'll stay here.

"Good."

Hours passed as Dipper looked out the car window with binoculars he packed before leaving, Stan and Mabel sleeping until...

"Guys! guys! wake up! I've got something."

"Huh what?" Mabel said as she woke up and yawned.

"What is it Dipper *yawn* Can we go yet." Stan said.

"Not quite look at this!"

On the front porch there was a boy who looked aged about 13 or 14 moving about and putting stuff into the trunk of the car."

"Uhh so? It's just a kid packing some boxed into a car."

"Yes but look whats in the boxes."

"The Boxes were filled with gizmos and such."

The boxes were filled with quite futuristic looking technology.

The boy yawned looking tired as he had bags under his eyes. He slammed the trunk door shut as he walked back into the house with his arms drooping down.

"Look he's going to bed. Let's go."

Stan and Mabel shook their heads in agreement, together they ran behind the car as the boy closed the door of the house.

Stan attempted to lift the trunk open. With no success.

"Dang he locked it pretty well, I can't break the lock. We'll have to go inside and pick the keys off that kid."

"Alright let's go then." Mabel replied before Dipper could confirm himself.

They were in luck, the door was kinda creaked open.

As they entered they found a lot of futuristic looking items in even more boxes.

"Wow... This is an impressive collection." Dipper said with eyes widened and mouth wide open. All three of the Pines had the same expression, only Stan's mouth was closed.

Dipper moved some stuff around for a minute looking around until he noticed a doorway with a flickering white and blue light.

Dipper signaled for Mabel and Stan to follow him, as they approached the door they all poked their heads around the corner. There they saw a television doing a static transmission,

but they then noticed that the boy they saw earlier was sleeping on the couch. Wearing a hoodie suspiciously close to Connor's but as well as a very similar hairstyle, but he was also wearing full rimmed glasses.

But ignoring this Dipper saw the book that Connor had retrieved from him that morning, Dipper felt tempted to grab the book. It was next to an Computer that had one of them starfield screen savers.

"Grunkle Stan, Mabel, You see that book over there? It has a lot of interesting blueprints and diagrams in it. I want to grab it."

"Dipper are you insane, that thing could be a trap." Mabel said.

"Mabel don't be silly, It's just some guys house, a wierdo's but still."

Dipper ran quietlyto the book. Mabel attempted to grab him before he left but he went to quickly.

Mabel whispered loudly, "Dipper wait!"

As Dipper lifted the book he heard a small string snap.

All of a sudden the lights all over the house went on and the Computer screen had changed to say "INTRUDER ALERT!"

A loud intercom came on and boomed throughout the large house screaming "Intruder Alert!"

The boy woke to see the three with the book and he said,

"Hey! What are you doing in my house!?" The boy sprang up and he lifted his hand to have a spark of flame come out of his hand, somewhat similar to Bill's hand flames.

"Answer me before I obliterate you!"

A voice came from upstairs as foot steps were heard. "Connor!? what's going on down there?"

The boy responded.

"Dad, We have Intruders!"

A man came out with a white lab coat and for some reason an U.S. Army Uniform and Cap.

"What? What are you people doing in my ho- Oh my goodness Stan? Stan Pines? Is that you?"

Stan looked on and squinted at the man, he then gasped and smiled widely.

The alarm had shut down by this time.

"Edwin? Is that you?"

"Yes, oh my gosh Stan it's been a extremely long time, what was it 1997 that we last had contact?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The two men went up to eachother face to face, they then put hands on eachothers shoulders.

"My goodness the years have been good to you Edwin."

"But you still look like a Monkey, Stan."

Stan frowned for a second, then bursted out laughing.

"Well I see your sense of humor hasnt gone down any bit Edwin."

Before they could say more Connor's flame went out as he put both of his hands down and yelled,

Mabel hid behind Dipper as Connor yelled.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING? DAD HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS GUY?"

Dipper also thought this same and he replied.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan how do you know this guy?"

"Well you see Dipper, me and Edwin worked together once during a mystery in 1997. I was vacationing in Cascade Hills and I came across Edwin, We exchanged a few words and we quickly became good friends."

"But then your great uncle and I parted ways since he lived in Gravity Falls and I lived in San Atonio, Texas."

Dipper asked Stan what exactly mystery they were dealing with at the time.

"But now you live in Cascade Hills?"

"Right I do."

Stan and Edwin put their arms down and sought to it to explain.

"Also I'll need that book back, I can explain to you some of the stuff here thats is in the book."

Stan took the book from Dipper and gave it back to Edwin who put it in his pocket.

Stan and Edwin put their arms down and sought to it to explain.

"But Stan what were you working together on?"

"Well you see Dipper, Edwin is a U.S. Army Scientist. He was on furlough at the time in 1997 and went on to

test things in Cascade Hills."

"But also Stan guess what? I'm retiring from the Army Tommorow! I'm going to become a private inventor slash scientist.

"Holy cow thats good news!"

Mabel butted in with a slightly annoyed expression.

"But how come Grunkle Stan didn't mention Edwin before?"

"Well Mabel I forgot completely about Edwin."

"I find it hard to see how you could easily forget about me and our adventures together."

"I know right?"

Dipper looked at Connor for a second, but before he could say he saw 3 more people enter the room who looked a lot like Connor."

Stan looked at the 4 kids and saw that they all looked alike, only there was 2 boys and 2 girls.

"So... Edwin, I see you had kids..."

"Uh yeah!, Remember Mary? Well we got married in January 1998."

"Where is she now."

Edwin lost his grin and looked down as he removed his cap and pressed it to his chest., he also looked down as well as his kids.

"She uhh... had some complications during... a medical procedure..."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Stan took off his fez and also pressed it against his chest with both hands. Dipper, in feeling sympathy, did the same.

Mabel looked on, giving a look of sadness

As they came back from a moment of silence all 3 of them put there hats back on.

"But yeah. In the Early months of 1998. Around May she delivered my kids. They are quadtuplets.

"I can see that."

"Connor came 20 minutes before the others, his brother right there named Matthew came second, then Sarah, then finally Amy.

"I see you also have your own set of Nature built clones, whose are they?"

"Hah. These are my nephew's kids, this is Dipper and Mabel."

Edwin walked over to the Twins and kneeled down before Dipper and Mabel and reached his hand out.

"Hello there, Dipper and Mabel, It's a pleasure."

Dipper hesitated to shake his hand.

"Uh- uhh yeah, It's a pleaure to meet you.. umm Edwin."

Mabel shook Edwin's hand with great enthusiasm after seeing that Edwin was friendly.

"Hi I'm Mabel, and this is a Picture of my pet pig Waddles."

"Oh so you own a pig, I own a Capybara."

"A capy- what?"

"It's a oversized rodent, if not he largest one on earth, let me call Gizmo to bring him in. Oh Gizmo? could you bring Charlie The Capybara in."

A robotic british butler voice called came in.

"Yes sir, I'll shall be there in a moment.

Just then a large robot entered the room.(which ironically looked like Claptrap from Borderlands.) and placed the Capybara down into the room.

Mabel though ironically was interested in the robot. She looked at it with sparkling eyes for a few minutes.

Dipper saw the Capybara and picked it up.

"So Charlie the Capybara? That's a Catchy name."

"Yes Connor picked it."

"Daaad... Why'd you have to tell them that?"

"Oh come on son for the last time it's not girly."

The Capybara would sniff Dipper for a second and began licking the side of hishead and nuzzling Dipper's hat.

Sarah and Amy would be basically melting at the sight of this. Sarah spoke out

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS ADORABLE!"

Connor rolled his eyes a bit. Basically giving the fml look.

Dipper laughed a bit.

"Well I guess she likes you Dipper." Edwin commented while it was going on.

Dipper placed the capybara down, he then fixed his hair and his hat. The girls of the quadtuplets giggling a bit.

"Yeah I gues- Wait she?"

"Yeah even though its a girl we named her Charlie."

"The name was actually kinda all of our ideas, but Connor supported it the most."

Amy explained this further.

"You see she is named after the town founder, Charles Briggs."

Stan looked at Edwin.

"Wait, your family founded Cascade Hills Edwin?"

Matthew explained the Briggs Family history.

"That we did, this was during the Californian Gold Rush. You see Cascade Hills was once filled with a ton of gold. It's mostly in Federal Reserves now but yeah. It was one of the few places in Oregon that actually had an abundance of Gold.

"Dang."

Connor and his siblings would be chattering quietly among eachother.

Dipper going back to his thought earlier about how Connor aged a few years younger asked how he did that.

"But how is Connor 13? I saw him this morning at the Mystery shack he was like 16 or 17.

Edwin looked remembering the book and its contents and responded to Dipper.

"Oh, yes, well you see I have created a device that allows people to choose their age. Also it has a large selection of clothing available so you can dress your age. That was what was in the book.

Dipper was awestruck along with Stan, Mabel however was paying more attention to Gizmo who was standing there Idly.

"Tha- that... That's incredible!" Dipper Exclaimed.

"Indeed it is."

Edwin would walk to the other end of the room. Pulling off the cover of the machine.

"Behold! The AMCS! The Age Modifying Control System!

Dipper and Stan's jaws dropped at the huge machine that sat Mightily in the Corner. Mabel still paying more attention to Gizmo, who was starting to get a little bit creeped out.

Connor and his siblings would be chattering quietly among eachother.

"How did you manage this?" Dipper called out.

"Well it wasn't hard to get the clothing, but what it does is that is reorganizes cell growth rate and hormone change. Essentially we can age or de-age you at will."

Dipper grinned with much excitement.

"Ca- Can I please change my age?"

Matthew looked at Dipper.

"Dipper, I don't think my father would like that very much."

Edwin replied to the statement.

"Its not that I'd mind it's just it needs 8 hours to recharge and even then Connor obviously used it recently."

"But to combat that I have it made so that it can work by aging 7-8 people simultaneously. So maybe then kiddo."

Matthew added

"Also the ages can be set individually per person"

Dipper still grinning a bit clenching his hands in front of him. Full of Excitement.

"By the way, I should mention that the machine has also been tested for years to perfection, It works without a bug. Also I'm guessing how Connor emitted the flames from his hand. Well you see, when Connor was born he was visited by Bill Cipher, he saw Connor as a worthy vessel to carry out some kind of plan of world domination,

atleast I think that's what he wanted to do. But long story short. I used a special crystal called a Continuum Gem. It essentially allows humans to absorb the knowledge of spirits such as Mr. Cipher for example, or even in the case of the Grand Continuum Gem, such as I used for Connor in order to banish Bill, but in turn Connor

gained Bill's abilities, So he can do pretty much anything Bill can do, except the main difference is that Connor isn't evil, he is actually good, but He doesn't tend to like to do anything he deems "Feminine."

"Hah, well some men do that." Stan replied.

The conversations of what is what and what is this would go on, eventually Edwin gave the Pines a tour of his Laboratory..

At the end about to say goodbye Mabel finally bursted.

"OH MY GOSH THAT ROBOT IS ADORABLE, I MUST SNUGGLE IT"S METAL HULL!"

Gizmo was frightened and began being chased by Mabel.

"Oh my goodness gracious! Please someone control this child!

"MABEL STOP!, YOUR GONNA BREAK SOMETHING!" Dipper screamed.

"MABEL STOP CHASING THAT ROBOT!" Stan yelled.

"NEVAH! I MUST CUDDLE ITS COLD METAL ROBOTIC BOOTY!"

Connor and his siblings looked wide eyed, they had the kind of look that said, Did dat gurl say what I think she just said?

Eventually Gizmo and Mabel ran out the door, Unfortunately for Gizmo, being the 400 lb robot he is collided into Stan's car right on top of the engine.

Mabel stopped and cover her mouth in a gasp.

"Oops. I'm sorry Gizmo... and Grunkle Stan."

Gizmo got up.

"Oh it's quite alright Miss Pines but you must'nt chase me. I can do a lot of damage with my hull.

Stan dropped his jaw and looked wide eyed at his totaled car.

"MY CAR!"

"Master Staniel, My deepest apologies, I shall take care of the repair of your vehicle, but this unfortunately will have to take a few hours.

The quadtuplets, Edwin and Dipper Ran outside to check out the damage.

Dipper asked,

"Well now how are we supposed to get home?"

Edwin got an Idea just then and there.

"You guys can stay here for tonight, even if your car was still in good condition it's quite dangerous to drive on the main highway between Gravity Falls and Cascade Hills during a stormy night.

"Storms?" Stan asked.

Gizmo explained this to Stan.

"Uh, Yes sir, you see that area between Gravity Falls and Cascade Hills is reowned for continous flooding during rainy storms."

Edwin also added,

"And Besides I'm glad you all came along, tommorow I'm going to celebrate my military retirement at James Quad's Buffet."

Stan looked confused for a second.

"James buffet? Wasn't it that place where we fought Bill?"

"No that was Oracle Diner."

"Oh. Now I remember."

"Well we should be headed in, the storm is about to begin."

It began raining as Dipper entered the house.

"You can find your beds on the third floor, take your pick."

Connor and Matthew were told by there father to help the Pines with their luggage.

Mabel and Dipper walked up with Connor and Matthew as they were carrying the luggages.

"So... Connor what's you're family'story? How do you know about this supernatural junk?

Dipper asked.

"Well you see, My dad is not only a Scientist for the Army, He is a special agent, as am I, and Matthew and Amy and Sarah.

"Agents for what?"

"United States Supernatural Containment Bureau."

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you wouldnt'. Our activities are highly classified. As well as our very existence.

"Then why would you tell me and Mabel about this if its Secret?

"My dad wanted me to ask you if you'd be interested in joining the USSCB."

"Wait you want us to joi- Join you guys? But how would you know if we are any good?"

"We've heard of your activities since you've first arrived here in Oregon. We have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Huh... Well that explains a lot."

"So are you interested? Your great uncle was already enlisted into our agency."

"Wait, Grunkle Stan is already a member?"

Mabel asked

"Of course, why else do you think he is so involved in the paranormal activity?"

"Huh, I've never thought of that."

Dipper replied.

"I mean heck, that how I have a Drivers License at 13, It's also the reason why I and my sibs go out as Teenagers during day, also they issue you a forged ID and Drivers License for its younger agents. Well they do now since my dad invented the AMCS, it's become standard in use for USSCB. Well for Regular Patrol Agents like

me and my sibs, but for you guys, you will probably be automatically inducted into containment and investigation, Which are usually not supposed to use the AMCS, like my Dad is and your Grunkle used to be, which by the way your Grunkle Stan is pretty much retired we should mention."

Dipper asked why.

"Why don't the investigation guys get to age and such?"

"Because they are usually known anyways regardless of age, me and my siblings only deal with lower level monsters, you on the other hand deal with Bill Cipher which he would be able to tell you regardless if yoo aged even 100 years, I don't know why but he can do that."

"Aw man, I wanted to use that thing.

"It's not a toy Dipper, It's a piece of Government equipment, besides you can only use it when the Administrator tells you, you can, and you're still not even likely to be given the permission to have a Forged ID or Drivers license, which by the way we need to be in our teenage or adult form to use. But you do get to use the more fun stuff,

like our time travel devices and even a laser gun if you tend to be trained in that kind of thing."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Yep." Connor said.

"Anyways here we are, this will be yours and Mabel's rooms for the night. Sleep tight. I'll be awaiting your answer."

Chapter 5. New Friends.

The next morning Wendy called Stan, they talked about what had happened the night before for a few minutes.

"One last thing Wendy, could you pick us up from Buffet we are headed to at around 3:00 PM?"

"Sure boss."

"Thanks."

Stan closed his phone as he was riding with Edwin to James Buffet.

They arrived around 12:00 PM

The twins and the quadtuplets got out of the car, this morning Connor was wearing his usual Blue button up shirt over a white T-Shirt, he was also wearing blue jeans and his usual footwear being black TOMs shoes with black ankle socks, he also was wearing his glasses and

had styled his hair into a Faux Hawk.

Matthew was bearing a Dark Green hoodie with cargo pants, and his Cascade Hills Badgers baseball team hat.

Sarah was wearing her usual blue jeans and high top shoes, and a blue blouse.

Amy was wearing a skirt with the same footwear as Sarah, but Amy was wearing a Cascade Hills Badgers hoodie.

The Pines twins noticed that the entire Briggs family wore full rimmed glasses.

Once inside the Quadtuplet siblings at at thier own table as Stan and Edwin went to sit at their own table nearby.

Dipper turned to Mabel.

"Which ones do you think we should sit with, Mabel?"

"Well Dipper we should try makings friends with Connor and his siblings, they don't seem to talk much don't they?"

"No they don't we should try to talk to them."

They walked over to the Quadtuplets.

"Hey uhh Connor you got room for 2 more at this table?" Dipper asked.

"Sure you can sit here, I don't know if you'll enjoy our conversations very well."

Dipper grinned.

"Try me."

"As You wish, Bruh."

A few minutes later Connor became the life of the party as it seemed, he was giving off impressions of famous people as they were having Pizza.

Connor first did an impression of President Reagan.

"Mr. Gorbachev Tear down this wall! tear it to the ground! Reagan Smash! Reagan Smash!"

The entire group laughed quite hard, as Connor's impression was about spot on. Especially Dipper and Mabel, so much so they were about in tears.

Next he did one of Morgan Freeman.

"I can smell you. But you can't see me, For I have evolved to have invisibility.

The group laughed even harder.

Dipper commented on this.

Oh my goodness, Connor, you're a great guy, I'm sorry for ever being distrustful of you... So... Uhh... Friends?"

Dipper with a nervous look raised a fist, waiting for Connor to bump it.

Connor looked at Dipper's fist for a second, Connor then bumped his fist.

"Yeah, we're friends."

The two both grinned at eachother.

The group then while raising soda's in the air yelled "Mazel Tov!"

3 hours passed as Edwin and Stan were still catching up on eachothers lives since their last encounter.

Connor and the group were talking about using the Karoake station as a dare.

Dipper dared Connor to do a thing of Karoake.

"Hey Connor I dare you to go on stage and sing, Unless thats too girly for you."

"Hey man, thats a dumb dare."

Dipper only grinned deeper and started Chanting.

"Do it, Do it, Do it(x2)"

"No, man."

Soon the entire group joined Dipper

"All:Do it, Do it, Dew it!"

Connor broke out in a small laughter.

"Okay I'll do it, I'll do it."

"All:Hurrah!"

Just at that moment entered the building waiting to pick up the Pines.

"Hey Dipper you and Mabel ready to go?"

"Hang on Wendy, Connor is about to go up."

"Co- C- Connor?"

Wendy quickly grabbed a seat blushing, she was excited for this until, well... she saw Connor, she found it hard to believe that was him.

"That's not Connor from Yesterday is it?'

"Yes it is."

"Bu- b- But how?"

After explaining, Wendy was sort of suprised.

After telling this to Dipper.

"Dipper, this Connor kid I already feel like I've been friends with him for quite a while, At first I didn't really like him very much.

"Same with me, but once you get to knowh him He's pretty awesome."

"I'll say."

Connor flipped through the songs on the console of the Karoake machine

Stan saw Connor on stage.

"Hey isn't that Connor on stage?"

"What, Connor would neve-... What the heck?

Connor stood there and found a song.

He chose Imagine Dragons- Radioactive

Little did Connor know that his crush was there as well.

Connor's singing was immediately catching the attention of everyone in the Buffet.

Mabel said to Dipper before Connor began.

"I'd bet he'll impress a girl tonight."

 _"Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust_

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

 _I'm breathing in the chemicals_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my system blow_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

 _It's a revolution, I suppose_

 _We're painted red to fit right in_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse_

 _Whoa-_

As he was singing, people were clapping at every beat, he even saw one guy drop his sunglasses in amazement.

Connor was throwing his hands in the air after finishing. Lips clenched like he won a major video game tournament or something.

People were clapping for him and even standing up to do it.

As they were beginning to leave, Malissa Hamilton, Connor's long time crush. Walked up behind him as he was about to enter his Dad's car, Just as Dipper was about to leave he saw and told Wendy not to go anywhere. He watched as the two conversed.

"Hi Connor."

"Oh umm... Hey... uhh Mal- Malissa."

"You were great out there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hey I was wondering if you'd like to, I don't know, watch a movie.

"Uhh sure, I mean yeah movie sounds great."

"Great here's my number."

As Wendy was taking the Pines back to Gravity Falls, He felt glad for Connor and him being able to hook up with his crush.

As The Briggs were returning home, An unknown force was beginning to find out what was going on.

Bill:"So... The Briggs are now once again active in paranormal investigation?, *laughs under breath* This will be fun.

END PART 1: And that's a rap on part one, Let me know what you think in the review section, If I get enough like I will continue with Part 2.


End file.
